Ezra Bridger/Gallery
The gallery of Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels. |-| Promotional Images = Posters Ezra s1 with Lightsaber.png Ghost Crew s1 Poster.jpg SWR S4 Poster.jpg Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost Crew Lineup S1 Render.jpg File:DarthMaul7.jpg Ezra Bridger - 002.png Ezra Bridger - 003.jpg Ezra Bridger - 004.png Ezra Bridger - 006.jpg Ezra Bridger - 008.png Ezra Bridger - 009.jpg Ezra Bridger - 010.jpg Ezra Bridger - 012.png Ezra & Chopper Render 2.jpg Ezra & Chopper Render.jpg Ghost_Crew_Lineup_S1_Render.jpg File:Ghost Crew Lineup S1.jpg Ghost_Crew_s1_Poster.jpg File:Ghost Crew Textless Poster.jpg File:Promo 6.png File:Rebels S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR Join the Rebllion S1.jpg File:SWR S2 Banner.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster 2.jpg File:SWR S2 Poster square.jpg c208d5406b99fa914c8e760edc253572.png File:Ghost Crew Finals.png File:Star Wars Rebels S4 Final poster.jpg File:Ezra and Sabine statues.jpg File:Rebel Recon Missions.jpg File:Ezra training Sabine.jpg Renders Ezra_Badass.png Ezra_Bridger_transparent_1.png Ezra Render S4.png Ezra Render S3.png Ezra Bridger - 001.png File:Ghost Crew Rebels Render 2.png File:Ghost Crew render.png Ezra S3-S4.png |-| Season 1 Screenshots = 11Ezra and Hera sor.png 09 Ezra and Sabine SOR.png 15Ezra joins the Ghost Crew.png Ezra DID 2.png Ezra DID.png Ezra Droid in distress.png Ghost Crew 103.png 103 Ezra uses the force.png Ezra upset DID.png Ghost crew Bo rifle.png 104 Zeb and Ezra 1.png 104 Zeb and Ezra 2.png 104 Zeb Ezra 3.png Demeaning Picture.png Ezra slingshot.png EzrawiththeForce.png Zeb & Ezra 3 104.png Zeb and Ezra 104 3.png Ezra and kanan ROTOM.png Kanan and Ezra Stick wiith Eachother.png ROTOM done trying.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 2.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training 3.png ROTOM Ezra's Jedi Training.png ROTOM Zeb Saves Ezra.png ROTOMZeb Messing with Ezra.png Property of Ezra Bridger 1.png 01 Ezra SOR.png 02 Ezra SOR.png 03 Ezra SOR.png File:SparkofRebellion-KananApproachesEzra.png File:SparkofRebellion-Kanan&Ezra.png 05 Ezra SOR.png 04 Ezra.png 06 Ezra SOR.png 07Ezra Wields Kanans Lightsaber SOR.png 112Hera, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine.jpg 113HeraMadatEzra.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb 2.png 113Hera, Sabine, Ezra and Zeb.jpg REB IA 2824-copy.jpg Rebels1x11 1523.jpg File:Sabine 'Out of Fuel'.png 08 Ezra and Sabine.png 10Ezra and hera.png File:SabineSharingherPast.png Zeb and Ezra ROTOM.png Kanan&Ezra Breaking Ranks.png Hera, Sabine, and Ezra (Out of Darkness).png Ezra & Kanan (Empire Day).png Ezra (Empire Day) 2.png|Ezra Bridger after learning Tseebo knows the Fates of Ezra's parents Ezra ED 1.png Ezro - Holodisc (ED).png Sabine, Ezra & Tseebo.png Ezra & Kanan Gathering Forces.png File:Sabine, Chopper Holo of Ezra.png Ezra faces the Grand Inquisitor.png Ezra with his parents.png EzraLookingAtHisParents.png Ezras Brush with Darkness.png|Ezra uses the dark side of the Force to summon a Fyrnock and attack the Grand Inquisitor FindingEzraUnconscious.png Sabine and ezra Gathering Forces.png Return to t he Ghost Crew.png Ezra and Kanan POTJ.png EzraLightsaber-PotJ.png File:Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope) 2.jpg File:Kanan, Hera and ezra (Vision of Hope).jpg File:SabineZebEzraKananHera(Vision of Hope).png File:Kanan, Ezra and sabine (Call to Action).jpg File:Kanan, Sabine and Ezra (Call to Action).png File:Kanan, Ezra and Sabine (Empire Day).png File:Ezra & Kanan(Empire Day).png File:Kanan with Unconscious Ezra (Gathering Forces).jpg File:Kanan and Ezra (Call to Action).jpg File:KananEzra-Gathering Forces.png File:KananEzra-Gathering Forces2.png File:Kanan with Unconscious Ezra (Gathering Forces).jpg File:DroidInDistress-Ghost Crew.jpg File:Empire Day (Lothal Five Year plan).jpg File:DroidInDistress-Hera, Kanan, and Ezra.png File:DroidInDistress-Kanan&Ezra.png File:FighterFlight-Ezra and Zeb Fighting.png File:FighterFlight-KananHeraZebEzra.png File:ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(2).png File:ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan(3).png File:ROTOM-Ezra and Kanan.png File:ROTOM-Kanan-NOT FOCUSED.png File:Fire Across the Galaxy4.jpg File:DroidInDistress-Kanan, Ezra, Vizago.jpg EzrasKyber crystal.png Kanan and Ezra POTJ 2.png Ezras Surpise Blaster.png Puffer Pig Exploded.png Zeb Opens the Crate (Idiots Array.png Ezra and Hera VOH.png Ezra, Kanan and Hera (Vision of Hope).png Hera and Ezra VOH.png Kanan and Ezra Call to Action.png 102 ChopKananHeraChop3POR2EzraZebSabine.jpg 102 ChopEzraR2Sabine.jpg Speaking against the EMPIRE 113.png File:Ghst Crew idiots array.png File:Ghost Crew and Lando Idiot's Array.png File:Ghost Crew (Sans Hera) VIsion of hope.png Chopper Throws the Imperial TDroid.png Ezra and chop 103.png Ezra's Jedi Training 4.png Ghost Crew ROTOM 1.png Mustafar.png WeretheYOrderorSuggest.png|Sabine and Ezra going behind Hera's back to find out how they will rescue Kanan Ezra Chop ROTOM.png File:Zeb-does-not-like-Ezra.jpg File:Ezra & Zeb FF Bw.jpg File:Rebels1x01 2845.jpg File:Rebels1x02 0609.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0099.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0812.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0838.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0862.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0927.jpg File:Rebels1x03 0969.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1016.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1025.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1357.jpg File:Star-wars-rebels-zeb-and-ezra.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1359.jpg File:Rebels1x03 1433.jpg Ezra & Chopper (Rebel Resolve).png Hera & Ezra (Rebel Resolve).png 115Ezra2.png 115Ezra3.png 115EzraBattleReady.png Ezra & Kanan 115.png Ezra 115.png Ezra Chopper Sabine and Zeb.png Fire Across the Galaxy.png Kanan and Ezra 115 2.png Kanan and Ezra 115.png Sabine & Ezra's Secret.png Spark of Rebellion (Chopper and Ezra).png Painted Tie Figher.png Ghost Crew 115.png Ghost Crw meet ahsoka.png File:Gathering Forces 1.png File:Gathering Forces 2.png|Sabine trying to convince Ezra to learn of his parents'fate 112Hera and EZRA.png 112Ezra and Hera.jpg e3e3d545ee510508e4da4e94ee62d63e.gif |-| Season 2 Screenshots = File:Back to Lothal.png Ezra SOL 4.png 201Ezra and Kanan Burning of tarkin town.jpg Ghost Crew Siege of LothaL 2.png Ghost Crew Siege of Lothal.png Sol 1.png SOL 3.png 01SiegeofLothalZebEzra.png Sabine and Ezra Siege of Lothal 1.png File:The Lost Commanders 29.png The Lost Commanders 2.png Ezra, Zeb, Sabine Kanan Siege of Lothal.png|Zeb, Kanan, Ezra and Sabine meeting Rex, Wolffe and Gregor in "The Lost Commanders" 201 Kanan explains Order 66.png File:Disabling robot Relics.png File:Relics of the Old Republic 11.jpg File:Relics of the Old Republic1.png Zeb Ezra Gregor Relics.png File:203The Team Reunited.png File:Ezra, Zeb and Chopper ALways 2.jpg Zeb and Ezra always 2.png Zeb, Sabine and Ezra.png|Zeb, Sabine and Ezra in "Always Two There Are" Always Two Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Rex, Zeb.png File:Hondo hugging Ezra - Broken horn.png File:Chopper and EzraBrothersBrokenHorn.png File:Hera, Kanan, Chop and Ezra BroBrokeNHorn.png Ezra & Hondo.png Ezra Telling Hondo his realname.png Kanan and Ezra 206.png 107Ezra and Chopepr.png 208Sabine, Ezra and Hera.png Ezra and Sabine Blood Sisters.png File:Ezra riding chopper stealth strike.png File:Ezra cleaning chopper Future of the Force.png Zeb, Kanan and Ezra.png ezrabridger-cover.jpg File:Rebels2x09 1423.jpg|Ezra and Zeb with baby Alora Ezra Caught Evesdropping.png Kanan and Ezra.png|Kanan and Ezra hiding from the Seventh Sister's probe droids Zeb, Kanan and Ezra.png Ezra and Kanan Legacy.png Legacy - Kanan Comforts Ezra.png rebels2x10_0153.jpg File:211Leia and Ezra.png File:A Princess on Lothal 18.jpg Zeb Ezra and kanan protector.png Hera, Zeb and Ezra LOTL.png Ezra and Zeb Legends of the Lasat.png Legend of the Lasat 01.png File:Rebels2x13 0898.jpg File:Rebels2x13 0904.jpg|Ezra and Zeb File:Chopper and Ezra the Call.png Ghost crew the Call.png The Call Ghost Crew.png Homecoming Rebels Ghost crew.png Homecoming - Cham, Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, Numa Sabine.png File:The Syndullas, Ezra and Chopper - Homecoming.png File:Ghost crew and Cham -Homecoming.png Gobi, Zeb, Ezra Numa Homecoming.png File:The Family Reunited - Honorable ones.png File:Chopper, Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra - ShroudDarkness.png File:Rebels2x19 0377.jpg File:Rebels2x19 0398.jpg Rebels2x21 0420.jpg 221TheJedi.jpg 221TheJedi2.jpg 221JediandMaul2.jpg 221KananandEzra.jpg 221KananandEzra2.jpg Ezra and Maul Rebels 2.png Ezra and Maul Rebels 3.jpg Ezra and Maul Rebels 4.png Maul and Ezra see The Inquisitors Fight the JEDI.png Maul stunned.png Rebels2x21 0443.jpg |-| Season 3 Screenshots = File:Rebels s3 peek.png File:The Holocrons of Fate 24.jpg The pirate job 2.jpg File:Star wars rebels se-ezra-sabine6.jpg File:Rebels3x02 0370.jpg File:The Last Battle 2.jpg rebels3x02_0011.jpg File:Steps Into Shadow 26.jpg rebels3x02_0097.jpg File:Rebels3x08 1499.jpg File:Sabine Ezra and chopper.jpg File:Maul fake.png File:Visions and Voices 7.png File:Maul Ezra piloting.png Maul chambers.png Maul Tells Ezra to Call Him Old Master.jpg starwars3x10_0015.jpg starwars3x10_0420.jpg starwars3x10_0538.jpg File:Rebels3x02 0395.jpg starwars3x10_0593.jpg Hera-ezra-twin-suns.jpg Hera and Ezra (Hera's heroes.jpg rebels3x02_0204.jpg rebels3x02_1074.jpg rebels3x02_1376.jpg rebels-s3-pic.jpg 6c98581713648ab010aa1f2c6b38856c.gif Ezra and Kanan.jpg Rebels3x02 1307.jpg Starwars3x10 0494.jpg Starwars3x10 0534.jpg Star-wars-rebels-heras-heroes-hera-ezra-screenshot.png Rebels3x02 0144.jpg|Kanan and Ezra Starwars3x10 0758.jpg Starwars3x10 0581.jpg Starwars3x10 0462.jpg Starwars3x10 0480.jpg Starwars3x10 0113.jpg Starwars3x10 0122.jpg Starwars3x10 0071.jpg File:B8e10d0e090c2f411beb0fb94d79d0b0.jpg An Inside Man 01.jpg An Inside Man 16.jpg An Inside Man 24.jpg Zero Hour 78.jpg Zero Hour 79.jpg Zero Hour 77.jpg Whynkato job.jpg Visions and Voices 14.jpg Twin Suns 13.jpg Twin Suns 16.jpg Trials of the Darksaber 38.jpg Trials of the Darksaber 09.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 48.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 31.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 20.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 25.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 8.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 6.jpg The Last Battle 5.jpg The Wynkahthu Job 11.jpg The Last Battle 4.jpg The Holocrons of Fate 24.jpg Through Imperial Eyes 32.jpg Crew and AP5 Secred agent droid.jpg Sabine Ezra and Chopper ISC.png Sabine and ezra 1.png sabine and ezra 3.jpg Sabine and Ezra.png Legacy of Mandalore 17.jpg Ghost of Geonosis2.jpg Hera's Heroes 12.jpg Hera's Heroes 6.jpg Kanan Ezra Sabine and Hera.jpg Sabine Chopper Ezra Hera.jpg Kalani 2.jpg Crew Denies Hondo.png Ghosts of Geonosis 29.jpg Ghost Crew and Hondo.png Ezra and Hera prisioners.jpg Double Agent Droid 05.jpg Inside man.jpg Fenn Staying Behind.jpg Sabine Ezra Kanan Legacy force.jpg Hera and Scout Ezra.jpg GHOST cREW (MINUS cHOPPER) Secred agent droid.jpg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_Three_03.jpg Star_Wars_Rebels_Season_Three_11.jpg File:Zero Hour 78.jpg File:Zero Hour 79.jpg Steps_Into_Shadow_9.jpg File:Steps Into Shadow 25.jpg Sabine Ezra and Zeb.png Sabine ezra hera 2.jpg File:The Last Battle 4.jpg File:The Last Battle 5.jpg File:The Wynkahthu Job 11.jpg File:The Wynkahthu Job 24.jpg File:Trials of the Darksaber 03.jpg File:Trials of the Darksaber 09.jpg File:Trials of the Darksaber 38.jpg File:Twin Suns 10.jpg File:Twin Suns 13.jpg File:Twin Suns 16.jpg File:Visions and Voices 14.jpg File:Whynkato job.jpg File:Zero Hour 43.jpg File:Zero Hour 73.jpg File:Zero Hour 77.jpg |-| Season 4 Screenshots = File:Img-2414127-f.jpg File:Img-2414449-f.jpg Ezra and Bo-Katan SWR 401.png Ezra, Kanan, Mandalorians 401.png Ezra Block 402.png Ezra and Loth-wolf.png Ezra and Loth-wolf (Kindred).png Ezra Crawler Commanders.png DWhpIYmU0AAdNoY.jpg|Hera and Ezra watch as Kanan sacrifices himself. DUME 3.png DUME 4.png Ezra Wolves and a door.png Wolves and a Door 01.png A World Between Worlds 2.png 0Hera and Ezra (The World between Worlds).jpg Ezra and yellow eyes.png Ezra and Loth-wolves.png Ezra Fool's hope 3.png Ezra Fool's hope.png Ezra with his parents picture.png Family Reunion and Farewell 2.png Ezras Sacrifice.jpg rebels4x15_2537.jpg rebels4x15_0907.jpg rebels4x15_0944.jpg rebels4x15_1022.jpg Ezra and Sabine (Face-palm) 402.png Ezra AND Sabine 402.png In the Name of the Rebellion 01.png In the Name of the Rebellion 02.png Kallus, Ezra and Hera 402.png Kanan and Ezra 402.png Ezra and Sabine THe Occupation.png Ezra, Zeb and Ryder.png Ezra, Zeb, Chopper and Sabine.png Kanan and Ezra Jedi Night.png DUME 1.png DUME 2.png A World Between Worlds 1.png A Fool's Hope 1.png |-| Forces of Destiny Screenshots = Ezra_bridger_forces_of_destiny.png Ezra_and_ahsoka_fod.jpg |-| Video Games= ''Disney INFINITY'' Ezra Disney Infinity.png Ezra, Zeb and Kanan and Sabine DIF.png Ezra and Vader DIW.jpg Ezra DIF 3.jpg |-| Printed Media = ''Kanan'' RCO019.jpg RCO016.jpg RCO017.jpg RCO009.jpg RCO010.jpg RCO007.jpg RCO008.jpg RCO005.jpg RCO006.jpg Ezra and Kanan (SWR Page 1).jpg RCO004.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Star Wars Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Disney Galleries